


Silence

by Frosted_Dubu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, are we surprised?, ereri, hopefully it'll be funny, idk - Freeform, levi losing his shit, no, oh yeah most likely, probably the time period where things are still quite peaceful within the walls?, yeah levi is a foul mouthed dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Dubu/pseuds/Frosted_Dubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one day you wake up, only to find yourself very annoyed by a sea of voices that wasn't there before? What if no matter what you did the voices wouldn't stop? Oh  background noise is constantly there. There's nothing you can do about it. Sure it might be noisier than usual with more people talking but that's nothing to worry about right? Yeah. NOPE. This is Levi we are talking about. LE-MOTHER-FUCKING-VI. The Levi that will not hesitate to put a toilet plunger through your face if you so bothered him. So why the hell can he hear murmurs and whispers wherever he goes?</p><p>Alternate summary: Brats talk to get whatever the fuck is on their mind out of their system. Talking requires those asses to actually open their shitty mouths. Then. WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO DAMN NOISY WHEN NONE OF THESE SHITHEADS HAS THEIR MOUTH OPEN? In which Levi has the look of death walking through the hallways while trying to resist yelling out to the brats to shut the hell up when no one's actually talking at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of hell

**Author's Note:**

> prologue prologue  
> I apologise for all the swearing. I'm usually not this foul-mouthed in real life. In fact, i don't curse in real life. Much.

Waking up with a pounding headache was not a good way to start the day off. This, Levi knew. With the look of death plastered on his face, he trudged down the hallway, with Hanji's office in mind. walking down the relatively peaceful hallway, Levi ignored the cadets' terrified looks and salutes and did not ponder on the sudden unnatural silence as he walked by them. All he had in mind was one thing. 

"Get me those goddamn painkillers." 

Looking up from the table messy with test tubes and papers, Hanji smiled gleefully at the grouch corporal before skipping off to the cabinet to grab what Levi asked for. 

Handing him a box of tablets, Hanji chided," it's not polite to barge into someone else's room and demand something you know?"

Swallowing the medication, Levi heaved out a sigh and replied without even looking at the other. "Since when did I give a fuck about manners shitty glasses?"

"Point taken."

Rummaging around the cabinet looking for a glass, Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance after not finding what he wanted. 

"What's got your panties in a twist so early in the day?" Handing over a glass that was on her table to Levi she couldn't help but snickered as Levi grimaced at the glass before taking it straight to the sink to give it a thorough wash. "You normally aren't this pissed until maybe a few hours later."

Deeming the glass clean enough, Levi poured himself some water and gulped it down. "You try waking up with a headache that's like having titans stomping on your freaking brain and see if you'd get as annoyed as i am." 

Hanji only hummed as she poured Levi more water. 

"There's no more titans around to do that Levi. So no titan-induced brain pain for me." Hanji chirped.

Thinking for a bit, Levi dismissed what Hanji said. "Yeah you're right. Can't feel pain in something that doesn't exist."

"That's mean Levi." 

"Yeah? And I'm the one who gave someone else expired medicine. What the hell did you give me Hanji? Those taste like death."

Downing the glass of water, Levi gave Hanji a glare before scrutinizing the box that Hanji passe to him earlier.

"What? I would nev-...besides, if it's death we're talking about, you look like a death god that kills with their gaze alone!"

Throwing the box to Hanji, Levi said," these taste like shit."

"What? did you expect them to be strawberry-flavoured?"

"Don't try to be smart with me Hanji."

Laughing a bit, picking up the box to have a closer look, Hanji said,"right because I don't have to try."

"Says the one who poured hydroxide into a cup and coffee into the test tubes." 

"Levi! That was just one time! And....oh...this...isn't good..."

Giving a look that meant 'What the fuck?' Levi glared at Hanji who was scrambling around looking for something.

A satisfied look appeared on her face as she finally found what she was looking for. Throwing the box to Levi and pouring him another glass of water, she made him swallow it. 

"What the fuck Hanji?"

"Eat it. It's Aspirin."

complying albeit with annoyance, Levi consumed it before returning the glass and box back to Hanji. 

Accepting it back, Hanji pushed Levi out of her office spouting a bunch of words that barely sounded like how she was busy.

"Fine fine I'll leave."

When Levi was pushed out of the door, he realised something that he should have noticed way sooner.

"Wait... What was the shit you fed me before the Aspirin? Hanji!"

Turning around, Levi was greeted with a slam of the door with a muffled "busy busy busy" from behind the door. 

"I swear if I die I'm going to haunt you." Levi shouted, irritation peaking.

"Death gods don't haunt!"

"I'll make sure to collect your soul in the most painful way imaginable Hanji."

A shriek could be heard and that satisfied Levi.

'Whatever... it's not like i'll really die... right?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Unsuspecting Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a scary face. Hanji knows it. Erwin knows it. The whole military knows it. Levi... knows it too. For once, Hanji is thankful for Levi's scary face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologues... they definitely aren't the most interesting yet they are essential for the plot to move on.  
> I suck at memories and title naming T^T If anyone has any ideas what to name this chapter, i don't mind suggestions. Just leave a comment and if I see one i like I'll use and credit you ^^  
> Just a short update. It's been more than a year since I've last written anything. Just wanted to post a chapter so that Silence isn't that dead... I apologize for my terrible pun (T^T;)

Dying would be better than suffering through this shithole.

Levi was currently enduring through a meeting held by the higher ranked officers of the military. To say that he was not pleased was an understatement. The only silver lining to his predicament was that Hanji was forced to attend the meeting as well. He knew how often she skipped the weekly meetings due to her great dislike of meaningless power struggle and useless talks that often occurred. 

Shutting out the ongoing conversation that the officials were having, Levi decided to stare at Erwin, hoping he'd get the message of 'I want to get the hell out of here' to the latter. 

To Levi he was just looking. A completely mundane and common thing. However, to the rest of the participants of the meeting, that look Levi gave to Erwin was the look of death. 

It's not that difficult to notice someone glaring (just looking, in Levi's defence) at you with a murderous look. What's difficult was to respond to the glare with a seemingly unaware smile.

'Ah Levi looks pissed I bet he's trying to get me to assign him something to do to escape'

"Do it already if you know eyebrows!" Levi spat out as he continued staring at Erwin.

The room was filled with silence followed by a weak, "I understand. Let's go with the plan then."

That sentence from the commander of the Garrison guards officially ended the meeting. 

 

"Levi! I'm so glad you were born with your face! The meeting would have went on and on if it weren't for you!" Hanji cheered as she caught up to Levi who left immediately.

Ignoring others being his forte, Levi just continued walking.

Seemingly unfazed with the treatment, Hanji continued," but Pixis' eyebrows aren't that worth commenting on right?" 

"What are you on about now shitty glasses."

"Isn't eyebrows the nickname for Erwin?"

Levi gave her a look and she continued.

"Then why did you call Pixis eyebrows in the meeting just now?"

Levi stopped walking and looked at Hanji confusedly. "What are you talking about? I never called that old man eyebrows."

Hanji raised her eyebrows to that, “but just now..."

"Huh? I was talking to Erwin! That asshole was saying that he knew I wanted to leave and all during the meeting."

After answering Hanji's question, Levi walked off leaving Hanji.

 

Tilting her head with a befuddled expression, Hanji spoke softly," but Erwin didn't even say anything throughout the meeting..."

 


End file.
